


Tainted love

by Umabel



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Rough Sex, a little by of...
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umabel/pseuds/Umabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ultima cosa che Cecilia Marshall aveva previsto era di intrecciare una relazione con Khan Noonien Singh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Closer**

> _You let me violate you,_  
>  You let me desecrate you,  
> You let me penetrate you,  
> You let me complicate you.

Cecilia varcò la soglia perfettamente consapevole di cosa l'attendesse, non era intimorita bensì impaziente e non era la sola: lui la stava aspettando, non appena percepì la sua presenza nella stanza, andò a fronteggiarla, era una figura abbastanza imponente da torreggiare sopra di lei senza difficoltà. Alzò la testa per i incontrare i suoi occhi azzurri che la stavano squadrando con una furia gelida e selvaggia al tempo stesso, involontariamente rabbrividì.  
Quando l'uomo si accorse di quel tremito, azzerò le distanze fra loro per inchiodarla alla parete col proprio corpo. Posò le mani sulle spalle, accarezzandola gentilmente risalì sino al collo e lì, si fermò.  
«Cinque giorni.» rilevò in tono neutro, come fosse stata una mera constatazione, possedeva una voce troppo profonda per essere morbida, la maggior parte delle volte riusciva a renderla calda, ma non quella sera: «Sono cinque giorni che aspetto di parlarti.» aggiunse, abbassò il viso dai lineamenti spigolosi e dall'espressione severa. Non possedeva una bellezza classica, ma per Cecilia era impossibile stancarsi di guardarlo, anzi di ammirarne il carisma.  
«Sono cinque giorni che aspetto di toccarti.» concluse, ci fu una sfumatura indecifrabile nell'ultima frase: un desiderio che era rabbioso e doloroso nella sua intensità, che era ampiamente condiviso. Era così vicino da sentirne il respiro apparentemente calmo, regolare come il battito cardiaco, ma erano i suoi stessi movimenti a tradirlo.  
Cecilia restò immobile, le braccia erano lungo i fianchi e non rispose alla richiesta implicita. Tentò di prendere fiato, ma la pressione che lui esercitava era in grado di soffocarla; percependole la difficoltà, si scostò per lasciarla libera di ispirare ed espirare. Sentì il suo profumo scivolarle nei polmoni, infiammandole i sensi. Si impose di resistere.  
«Scordi, forse.» ribatté con impostato sussiego, mascherando le difese già annientate: «Le tue gradevoli parole.»  
«Non volevano essere gradevoli.» ribatté prontamente l'uomo, piegò la bocca con una strana, quasi sarcastica smorfia di condiscendenza: «Sarei stato comunque lieto di fornirti una spiegazione.» disse; non ponderava l'ipotesi di aver sbagliato ma di essere strato frainteso in una giusta obiezione.  
Cecilia dischiuse le labbra, indecisa se ridere o sbuffare e la sua perplessità lo portò a scostare la mano per affondarla nei suoi capelli ancora umidi.  
«Esserti vicina, credimi.» scandì con fierezza: «Era l'ultimo dei miei desideri.» sentenziò. Era una parziale verità: giudicava folle la decisione di raggiungerlo, benché ne sentisse la mancanza, perché sapeva di non essere in grado di comunicare con lui, non quanto sarebbe stato necessario almeno.  
«Questa è una bugia.» disse con freddezza lui, allungò le dita per sfiorarle la mascella.  
«Non del tutto.» ammise Cecilia, non abbassò il capo; rimase a cercare un'incrinatura nell'impassibilità del suo volto: «Persino tu puoi passare il segno.» sospirò con amarezza, con una sofferenza che non si diede la briga di smorzare: «Fai pure ciò che vuoi.» lo incitò.  
Il silenzio che calò fra loro parve inghiottire ogni sensazione, ogni slancio e Cecilia sapeva di essere sul filo del rasoio, sapeva di aver parlato con la condiscendenza rassegnata di chi soddisfa i bisogni primari di un animale domestico, temeva che lui non volesse o neppure fosse capace di capire il reale significato dietro a quello che non era un invito, aveva paura che spostasse la sua mano alla gola serrandola mortalmente, ma una parte di lei sperava che lui mostrasse qualcosa di simile all'empatia.  
L'uomo aggrottò la fronte, perplesso e Cecilia trattenne il fiato.   
«Vogliamo.» la corresse, spostando le dita sul collo: «Quello che vogliamo.» non c'era traccia di asprezza, voleva solamente una risposta.  
La ragazza deglutì, improvvisamente pervasa di una gioia che quasi la umiliò: «Se vogliamo?» domandò con voce sottile.  
Lui arretrò di un passo, allentò la presa con un'espressione accigliata: «Certo.» confermò in tono d'urgenza: «Si potrebbe dire: come tu vuoi.» disse con un'enfasi teatrale, distolse gli occhi per studiare un punto sulla parete destra: «Se qualcuno si fosse permesso di parlarmi come tu hai fatto, l'avrei ucciso e non in maniera indolore.» chiarì con una smorfia: «Non ho mai permesso a nessuno di trattarmi come hai sempre fatto tu. Nessuno. Mai.» ritornò a sovrastarla col suo peso, ma stavolta non fu una sorpresa, lei lo accolse rilassando i muscoli.  
«Tu non hai idea di quanto cerchi essere comprensivo.» proseguì, qualcosa di simile alla rabbia iniziava a brillargli negli occhi ma era qualcosa di diverso: «Di quanto sia paziente con te.»  
Se l'avesse detto un altro uomo, Cecilia si sarebbe limitata ad alzare le spalle ma lui non era come gli altri.  
Non c'era una maniera adeguata di reagire, non c'era una spiegazione per ciò che sentiva.  
«Sono qui, ora.» sussurrò, gli circondò la vita con le braccia e si rese conto di quanto lui sembrasse ugualmente sollevato, persino soddisfatto e volle credere che fosse per quella risoluzione serena di un pessimo litigio. Ammesso che si potesse discutere con una persona simile.  
Il pavimento sotto i suoi piedi si fece molle, se non ci fosse stato lui a sostenerla, sarebbe caduta ma seppe che non sarebbe avvenuto. Se fosse stata una gatta, avrebbe fatto le fusa.  
«Sì.» confermò, la sua ira si era tramutata in una sensazione ugualmente forte. Pensò che non avrebbe resistito a lungo alla tentazione di baciarlo, seppe che era lo stesso per lui: «E da qui non te ne andrai.» era una promessa.   
Cecilia non volle essere da nessun'altra parte, perciò gli sorrise lieve e lui altrettanto fugacemente, ricambiò.   
Alla fine, l'uomo le afferrò i polsi piegandole le braccia sopra la testa e abbassandosi un poco, la baciò dolcemente, un contatto timoroso e gentile mentre con un movimento rude, imponeva a Cecilia di divaricare le gambe.   
La sua mano sinistra scese ad accarezzare la pelle del collo, poi distese le dita per mozzarle il respiro, la vide cercare l'aria e allentò la presa gradualmente.   
Lei si sporse in avanti per baciarlo ancora, lui l'accontentò sino a quando il palmo non esercitò una pressione insopportabile, fu costretta a lasciarlo andare.   
Riservò un'occhiata ostile al suo vestito azzurro, lo sentì sospirare.  
«Devo strapparlo?» disse e non avrebbe avuto alcuno scrupolo a farlo.  
«Non stavolta.» replicò Cecilia, sentendosi di nuovo libera di usare le mani e indugiò un solo attimo, perché separarsi da lui era intollerabile. Sfilò l'abito dalle spalline, la stoffa leggera raggiunse le caviglie in un lampo, lasciandola con la sola biancheria intima.   
Non si era mossa col deliberato intento di provocarlo, al principio ma quando l'uomo era rimasto impassibile, si era ritirata da lui per spiarne la reazione.  
«Ti diverti?» finse di chiederle.  
Cecilia annuì, gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra: «Direi anche parecchio.» rispose.

> _You get me closer to God,_   
> _You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings,_   
> _You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything . **  
> **_


	2. Sigin In The Dark

Cecilia amava definirla _'La tregua'_ ed era la pausa fra la sua esistenza quotidiana e le ore che riusciva a dedicargli, momenti che si accorgeva essere insufficienti alla sua crescente necessità di averlo accanto: i locali erano avvolti in una quiete silenziosa che si sarebbe infranta con i primi movimenti.  
Guardò il soffitto bianco, non amava quella stanza asettica e spoglia ma quando aveva proposto abbellirla, non aveva ricevuto risposta.  
«Questa è una cella.» si era limitato a dirle una volta, una specie di ringhio: «Non c'è niente che possa farmelo dimenticare.»  
 _'Nemmeno io'_ aveva pensato tristemente, ma sarebbe stato sciocco illudersi del contrario.  
Allungò la mano destra per accarezzargli la fronte, non stava dormendo e forse neanche riposando, si era chiuso in un silenzio ostinato che ne incupiva l'umore.  
«Ti va di sentire della musica?» domandò a voce bassa per non dare troppo risalto al timbro limpido.  
«No.» disse con durezza l'uomo, però aveva parlato ed era già una piccola conquista. A cui se ne aggiunge un'altra, più rilevante nel momento stesso in cui percepì le sue dita ritrarsi: «Ma puoi ascoltarla tu.»  
Cecilia contrasse le labbra con un'espressione maliziosa.  
Lui possedeva un discreto senso dell'umorismo, quando lo voleva ma Cecilia aveva imparato a dosare con cura le sue frecciatine pungenti.  
«Puoi dirlo.» la incoraggiò, ma ottenne un diniego per risposta.  
Si spostò sul fianco per guardarla negli occhi: «Potresti cantare.» c'era l'ombra di un sorriso sulla sua bocca e lei avrebbe desiderato fare altrettanto, ma era impossibile fingere in sua presenza, congiunse le mani in grembo, un intrecciò di dita nervoso sul lenzuolo immacolato.  
Fu Cecilia a rannuvolarsi: «No.» mormorò asciutta: «Non posso.»  
Lui levò a sedere appoggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto, lasciò passare dei minuti come se sperasse di farle cambiare idea, come se lei dovesse spiegarsi meglio.  
«Vorrei ascoltarti.» si lasciò sfuggire con una profonda malinconia, un sentimento che per la prima volta le era riservato: «Ancora e ancora...»  
Cecilia si girò meravigliata: «Non mai cantato, quando c'eri tu.» obiettò in maniera istintiva.  
Le riservò un'occhiata penetrante: «Tu puoi non avermi visto, ma io ero presente.» osservò con pacata sicurezza.  
La ragazza scoppiò in una risata priva di allegria: «Hai assistito dietro le quinte.» esclamò: «C'eri anche alla mia nascita.»  
«Non prenderti gioco di me.» l'avvisò torvo.  
Cecilia per nulla persuasa si zittì. Fissò gli abiti abbandonati attorno al letto.  
 _'Non potrei mai cantare, sapendo di avere il tuo fottuto sguardo sprezzante addosso!'_ formulò il pensiero, saggiamente non lo tradusse in suoni.  
Una parte di lei, comunque, anelava a uno scontro diretto per scoprire sino a che punto fosse capace di scuoterlo, sino a che punto lui sapesse dominarsi dall'impulso di spezzarle la spina dorsale.  
Un'altra parte, invece, le consigliava di limitarsi alla passione o meglio, a quell'istinto a cui non sapevano resistere perché era l'unico legame possibile fra due individui così diversi.  
«Eri nei tuoi alloggi.» iniziò a raccontarle, la voce non tradiva alcuna inclinazione: «Nello studio vicino alla camera, credevi fossi uscito. Era la prima volta che ci mettevo piede, non che fossi incuriosito... In realtà, non avevo notato niente di interessante in te.» disse senza arroganza, per quanto fosse difficile da accettare: «Avevi dimostrato una certa sensibilità, non ingenuità ma una sincera empatia e tutto sommato, sapevo che lavorare con te sarebbe meno sgradevole che con altri.» fece una pausa, aspettò che lei fosse tornata a guardarlo: «Dunque, indugiai e non per merito tuo. Ero come inebriato dal senso di illusoria libertà che avevo appena assaggiato. Non volevo essere chiuso in questo spazio asettico. Non che il tuo gusto fosse impeccabile, però era indiscutibilmente tuo.» mentre sceglieva le parole, assottigliava gli occhi: «Pensavo a quanto fosse ingiusto che tu godessi di tanti comfort, che tu avessi una simile riservatezza mentre alla mia gente tutto era stato negato e sottratto.»  
Cecilia si ricordò quanto lui amasse la propria voce, come amasse i monologhi e non gli mise fretta, anche perché sarebbe stata una mossa infelice.  
«Sono rimasto, come per privartene e ho sentito le prime note.» fu a quel punto che il tono si ammorbidì: «Hai del talento, hai una mente creativa che non sfrutti come dovresti. Preferisci essere sottovalutata, essere un'ombra silenziosa sullo sfondo o una presenza rassicurante. Non vuoi mai emergere, non per i tuoi demeriti e nemmeno per le tue capacità.» allungò una mano per giocherellare con una sua ciocca castana: «Quella sera, ti sentii cantare e mi domandai perché nessuno avesse fatto allusione alla tua passione per la musica.» assunse un'espressione beffarda: «Capii che non ti eri mai esibita per qualcuno. Come non avevi mai alzato la mano a scuola per rispondere al posto di altri, come se il tuo valore fosse una vergogna da nascondere. Lo trovai curioso.»  
«L'hai capito con le prime note?» sbuffò Cecilia, vagamente annoiata.  
«No.» continuò lui, troppo compreso dalla narrazione per donarle attenzione: «Io credevo stessi ripetendo una canzone, una che conoscevi bene e che amavi. Riuscivo a sentire i tuoi sentimenti, trasparivano nella voce in modi limpido, cristallino e questo senza minare la tecnica. Non sapevo che brano fosse, però sono rimasto parecchio indietro...» sorrise appena, allontanando la mano dai suoi capelli: «Rientrato, cercai le parole. Fu allora che compresi: era una tua composizione.»  
Cecilia annuì: «Sai.» chiosò con forzata dolcezza: «Per un attimo ho temuto che fosse una parentesi romantica.» soffocò una risatina.

**Author's Note:**

> Un esperimento nato durante una lunga quest in un gioco di ruolo. Il lavoro è nata da una conversazione skype, quindi siate anche spietati.
> 
> Lyrics 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.


End file.
